Purpose: The major objectives of the study are (1) to refine a methodology for observing fathers from diverse backgrounds interacting with their four-year-old children at home, under relatively natural conditions; and (2) to determine the relationship of the observed behaviors to measures of the child's intellectual functioning. Subjects: 160 children who will be entering kindergarten in the fall of 1973 and their fathers: one-half boys and one-half girls; one-third lower class, one-third working class, and one-third middle class; all are white. Methods: Each father will be interviewed in the presence of his four-year-old child, and a tape recording made of the interview. The influence techniques used by the father to manage, and respond to, his child during the lengthy interview will be coded by listening to the tapes. To assess the child's intellectual functioning, the Stanford-Binet Intelligence Scale, some standardized Piagetian tasks, and Veroff achievement motivation tasks will be administered to the children both contemporaneously with the father observations and one year later.